Striped dental floss has been well known in which the floss consists of a multiplicity of strands with one or more colored strands twisted with strands colored white, producing a striped floss with the colored strand contrasting with the "non-colored" or white strands. Dental floss has also been produced in which plural bundles of fibers have been "texturized" and impregnated with chemotherapeutic agents, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,935, granted Jan. 27, 1998, to Hill et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,796 dated Aug. 5, 1975, to Erickson teaches a dental floss having color coded sections that are approximately one half inch long, indicating waxed and unwaxed sections of the floss. The waxed sections are blue in color, and the unwaxed portions are white. No teaching as to how the color is added to the floss is contained in the patent.